kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep
Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep is an upcoming game in the Kingdom Hearts series set to be released on the Sony PSP. The game is named after the unlockable trailer which appears at the end of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix. It will be created by the same team that created the game Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Story Long before Sora took up the keyblade, (10 years before the first Kingdom Hearts) there were other keyblade masters and apprentices that existed. One day one of these masters and his apprentice disappeared, foreshadowing a disaster to come. Another master that sensed the approaching danger sent three apprentices to find Master Xehanort and his cohort (the 'Dark Soldier' dubbed by fans). Maleficent has been suspected as the main antagonist in this game causing the disappearance of Master Xehanort and his apprentice and causing a 'great disaster' which has been mentioned by Aurora in Kingdom Hearts. Many mysteries and any unexplained ideas about the keyblade will be answered and many connections to the main characters we know today will also be answered as well. Characters The Characters for Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep have been revealed thus far from the trailers of TGS 2007 and TGS 2008, Jump Festa 2008 and 2009 and through various interviews with Tetsuya Nomura and his staff working on this project. *Terra *Aqua *Ven *Sora (Young) *Riku (Young) *Yen Sid *King Mickey *Donald *Goofy *Snow White *Cinderella *Jaq *Aurora *Hercules (young) *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather The villains like the main antagonists and other characters we also revealed through trailers of Jump Festa 2008 and 2009, TGS events of 2007 and 2008 and through scans, playable demos, etc. *Master Xehanort *Master Xehanort's Apprentice *Unbirth *Maleficent *Pete *Wheel Master *Lucifer *Magic Mirror As of yet the heartless have not been confirmed, however in the trailer at the end of Kingdom Hearts II, the heartless symbol, without the crosses through the center, is still located on the way to dawn keyblade, so the heartless symbol at least is present. Worlds It is speculative as to how many other worlds will be present in the game thus far since in many interviews it has been implied there will be a "normal feel of Disney worlds with one or two worlds where you will be surprised". Since the plot of the game apparently focuses around the Princesses of Heart, it is likely that Agrabah, Wonderland and Beast's Castle will appear in the game. There will also be a timeshift in the worlds since this does take place a decade before the first Kingdom Hearts i.e. a young Hercules in the Coliseum or a young Sora and young Riku in Destiny Islands. The only summons that have yet to have their worlds present in any Kingdom Hearts games are Stitch, Dumbo, Bambi and Chicken Little, so it could be possible that one of them (if not all of them) will have their worlds represented in the game. *Snow White's House *Castle of Dreams *Enchanted Dominion *Olympus Coliseum *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden *Sunset Horizons *Yen Sid's Tower Trailer Scenes of the ending of Kingdom Hearts flash by on the screen, and two phrases are seen clearly on screen. One reads “Deep Past” and the other “Shut-Eyes gives birth to the concealed fate.” We are then confronted by a young boy who looks like Roxas conversing with another young boy with dark hair. Their surroundings seem to resemble Hollow Bastion (Radiant Garden). The name “Ven” is thrown outward, referring to the boy who looks like Roxas from the Birth by sleep. The scene change various times before stopping at an image of the Old Man from the Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ Secret Ending. He is called Master Xehanort by Terra, another character from the Final Mix+ secret ending. Soon after, Terra summons his Keyblade and the screen changes. The video then changes back to Terra battling against a Guardian, whom is obviously a male. This is the same man from the Secret Ending of Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ that the Old Man creates. Terra is able to forcibly get the man’s helmet off, but his face is concealed. King Mickey is shown summoning his Keyblade, and then the scene changes very quickly to Terra on a beach. He seems to be watching two boys play in the ocean. After he rests his weapon into the ground, the two boys he was watching are clearer and they look like Sora and Riku. Soon after, Ven says "We're friends right... Therefore I wanted to ask you something. Erase me.” The phrase Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep arises. Kairi could appear in this game as in the first Kingdom Hearts game, as it was said she came from the Radiant Garden in Ansem's reports, and Sora also had a flashback of Kairi as a young girl and her grandmother is telling her about the light and darkness. Kairi's grandmother also could reappear in the game. External Links *http://www.square-enix.co.jp/kingdom/bbs/ See Also * Birth By Sleep * The Gathering * Unbirth de:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep fr:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Category: Games